Air and/or ground traffic control at an airport can direct aircraft on the ground and aircraft in airspace near the airport, as well as provide advisory services to other aircraft in airspace not controlled by air traffic control at the airport. Directing aircraft on the ground and in the air can prevent collisions between aircraft, organize and expedite aircraft traffic, and provide information and/or support for aircraft pilots.
An airport can include many different runways and taxiways. Directing aircraft on the ground can include determining a particular route for an aircraft to travel from a starting point to an endpoint. For instance, a route can be determined from a boarding area to a runway or vice versa. Previous approaches to routing aircraft on the ground may include routing algorithms that determine a shortest path from a starting point to an end point. However, these approaches may not take current conditions into account and may not contemplate preferences and/or dislikes of certain routes by air traffic controllers. As a result, air traffic controllers may be frustrated by having to correct the determined routes of previous approaches.